New Year, New Things
by Sakura Kumori
Summary: It's a brand new year for Jaden and his friends. New students means more duels and more duels means more suprises. Based on the Yahoo group, yugiohgxrpg. Rated T for language in the future. R


Chapter One-New Year, New Things

3 First time doing this so don't blame me if it's not good . Note: This story is based on the Yahoo Group: yugiohgxrpg.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any anime, nor do I own yugiohgxrpg. Otherwise, I'd add the characters in this story to the show LOL

------------------------

"...ke up."Someone said in a low voice, making it hard to make out.

"...ake up...JADEN WAKE UP!!!"This time the voice was loud and clear, causing Jaden to fall face plant on the ground.

"Oww...jeez, Sy"Jaden said, rubbing his face."It's too early! Why'd did you wake me up?"

"Did you forget already?"Syrus said. Jesse was nowhere to be found in his room"Today's the first day of the new year and the new students are coming!"

"Oh yeah!"Jaden said, getting up, changing, and rushing out the door, leaving the sweatdropping Syrus to lag behind.  
------------------------

"Now I like to welcome this year's freshmen to Duel Academy."Chancellor Shepard said. The duels for what dorms each freshman goes came and gone in a flash."Before I do, please welcome our new teacher, Proffesor Smith."A tall man with sleek red hair and what seems to be a lab coat comes next to Sheppard.

"I'm please to be here."He said. Apparently, he was popular with some of the girls. He took out a clipboard and told everyone to be quiet."Now I'll read out this year's freshmen."

Jaden just made it to a seat next to Hasselberry and Jesse."What took you so long, sergant?"Hasselberry said putting him in a semi head lock

"Nothing, I just overslept"Jaden said, pushing Hasselberry off."So, did they announce the new guys yet?"

"Nope, just a new teacher, Prof. Smith."Jesse said as he put his arms over his head."He's about to read which freshman go into which dorm."

"In the Obelisk Dorm"Smith started once everyone has quiet down."Zach Maison,"A blonde, spiky haired guy stepped next to Smith, giving a wave."Darren Mujo,"A boy with spiky brown hair came up to Zach."And Seth Drakemore."The last guy, who has blue/black hair, comes up next to Darren, his hands in his pockets."Now in the Ra Dorm." The list felt like it could go on forever."And finally, the Slifer Dorm."he said. "Yuki and Mimi Flames!"2 girls came up, one who was taller and had black long hair, and the other who was a little shorter than her with red hair.

"Wow, this is great!"Jaden said."Wonder if i can duel one of them?"He rubbed his hands together, itching for a duel.

"Well, lets go eat before we do that"Jesse pointed out."Today's fried shrimp day, remember?"

"Sweet!!!"Jaden exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and ran to the Slifer dorm.  
------------------------

"All right!New students, more duels, and shrimp!"He said as Jaden started to eat/choke on the shrimp.

"Great, more slackers."Chazz said as Mimi and Yuki sat behind them.

"You!"Yuki said, getting up."I heard that! Why dont you come up and say that to my face?!"She cracked her knuckles and glared at Chazz.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"Darren said as he came in."I knew I'd find you like this, Yuki."He put his arm around her."Come on, cool it so we can duel."He smirked.

Yuki took his arm slowly off her, then grabs his wrist and throws him out the door."Do that again, Darren, and you'll see stars next time!!! I guarentee it!"she yelled to him, who crashed into Zach.

"Whoa...don't wanna get her mad."Jesse said, sweatdropping."Hey, Jaden. This is your chance to ask them for a du-"He then noticed that Jaden was already heading towards the group."Never mind."

"So, do you wanna duel or wat!"Jaden asked Yuki. He already had his Duel Disk and deck.

"Naw I'll pass..."Yuki said as she waved her hand saying 'Go away, loser'."I got other things to do...like take these idiots back to the Obelisk Dorm."

"I'm not an idiot!"Zach said, raising his finger, signaling he was consious, but pretty hurt."Darren is...by the way do anyone of you know where Mimi is?" He got up and dusted himself off."Jeez, Yuki. Try to go easy on Darren, will ya?"

"Hmph!"Yuki turned away from Zach, her arms crossed."And no, I don't know where Mimi is."She glanced over her shoulder."Try the Main Dorm or something, Zach. She's usually where computers are, remember?" Mimi and Zach were similar. They both can create things that were nearly impossible to most adults.

"Ok, thanks!"He said as he started to run towards the Main Dorm, leaving Darren in the ground.  
-  
Ok, there you have it. Note I'm not too good with writing .; ehehehhe...uhh...LOOK! A DISTRACTION!runs

Yuki: Why the hell did you think of writing a story I'll never know!

Me: you know...you'll be able to kiss Darren 3

Yuki: blushes GROSS!!! I do not wanna kiss him!

Me: do too!!!

Yuki: do not!!!!!

cat fight 


End file.
